Life isn't always FAIR, is it?
by BlancyWinters
Summary: Bianca Winters is a charming, young, filthy rich and European lady. When she realizes there's nothing more for her in Europe after her father's death, she moves to Japan and enrolls Ouran Academy, the school where pedigree comes first, and closely after, wealth. Will she find the closure she's seeking?


" _Dear ,_

 _It has been such a long time, I can't even remember the last time I've heard your voice, the last time I've smelled your shampoo or the last time I've seen your tall and skinny figure.. It has been , indeed , a very very long journey . I do hope you are good and safe , after all . I cannot wait anymore to see you. Your daughter,_ _ **Bianca**_ _, she is fine , indeed , she grows everyday … I wish she could just be old enough already , to leave her beloved's nest , so I could be with you my darling. It has been way too long… I will see you soon enough , wait for me._

 _Your beloved"_

The man with a wry smile and thoughtful eyes , put down his stylo , and sat at his desk for a good period of time.

What good would it do him if he threw another paper in the trash , it mattered not. He did not have a way with words , he barely knew how to tell her that he loved her , when she was with him , when she was smiling at his side.

… but when she left …

"My world crashed , …and my heart turned stone , _somewhere on the way_ , didn't it ?"

He stared blankly at the wall , for a good period of time . Returning to the papers on his desk , the old man picked up another paper.

But this time it was not only a letter to his beloved little Bianca , but also something a bit more special , he knew Bianca was very sharp , he knew very well she was at his door listening . She was clever enough to see something was wrong with her old man.

Bianca on the other hand , had fallen asleep at her old man's door , she wanted to melt his frozen heart , she didn't know what more she could do , but for a 13 year old , she had more brain than she needed and more maturity than any 13 year old could have. While other spoiled brats would make their maid's lives a living hell , she would be kind and heart-warming towards them , she would understand how hard they were working . Her staff loved her dearly , she was their kind and young mistress , who was a flower in the middle of her very own blooming. She wasn't the prettiest flower , neither was she someone very sociable , what kid .. that never saw another kid for her entire life .. could possibly be ?

Yes , she was a created genius , but she had no life experience , whatsoever , and her old man would always order the maids , specially to braid Bianca's beautiful and long blonde with golden highlights , he believed only a woman could wear her hair long , and he would always make the maids dress Bianca in long and frilly dresses , she never even touched make-up or any other products ,but other girls her age , would probably already walk on heels outside , after their seniors , and fawn over them .. but not her.

Although her beauty was unmeasured , as her maids said , the flower was still blooming , slowly but surely , her petals were opening up little by little every day of every month in every year.

The old man , with a heavy heart , put both letters , for his beloved and for his darling Bianca , in his breastpocket. He then tried to exit his studyroom door , which resulted in a little girl , running behind a giant vase and with a bump in her head.

He never observed , just thought the doors were a little old , he and his little girl , they've never lived in 3-story mansions , with acres over acres of land as mere gardens. Poor old man was rich , he probably was the richest of them all , but he knew better than to show off.

'Father never looked so sad before , I wonder what's wrong with him.' Bianca kept eyeing him , from behind the giant vase , her rather interesting eyes , one emerald and one sapphire , they were the jewels of the family right now , how couldn't they be ? She was beautiful , she was marvelous , how couldn't she be ? Those plain and dull girls , all looked the same , if they saw something in a magazine that they liked , they'd do it to themselves too , wouldn't they ? of course they would … but our little Bianca , she never even saw a magazine in her life , Father wouldn't allow it . She rarely went outside the 'Winter's Estate' , and of course , she was homeschooled , most of her time was killed by reading and studying. She was the living proof of Father's theory , "geniuses are made , not born".

As Father continued down the stairs , rather dragging himself down the stairs , with the last amounts of power he had within himself , he tried as hard as he could to hide whatever he was up to.

He took the car and drove to the local cemetery , where his beloved was buried. He never realized the clouds were crying .. they were probably crying for him , out of mere pity .. His chest was aching , he knew that, he knew the right thing to do in that situation was to go to his doctor , for a check-up , but would've the right thing to do , would've it been the choice that would've made him happy ? He knew his time was running out , but it never bothered him , he made other plans for himself.

A little devil hid in the backseat of his car , but it wasn't something he couldn't tell , she was too loud for him not to hear , but he let her have it her way , he wasn't going to be there with her for a long time anyway.

All of his insides hurted so bad , like death was attempting desperatlly to drag him down and have his soul , but he wasn't the type of person to give in so easly now , was he ? He endured and put on a smile , after 5 minutes of driving , he pulled over , into a rather empty parking , and he told Bianca to come with him , since he had plans for her.

They went on a rather normal walk … for Bianca , it seemed too quiet , and even though it looked like it was going to pour raining at any moment . It never felt good , she never felt good when it was quiet , she felt lonely already , even though Father was next to her , she felt like he wasn't going to be at her side for much longer. That was her worst fear , being left alone … only the thought of it made her shiver and sweat , as if she's seen something impossible.

At last they arrive at her grave , Bianca , drops to her knees , and Father starts crying in unison with the clouds , it was going to be a long day full of gloom and disaster for our little Blanca , a day that'll scar her for life probably. Bianca felt as if she was going to pass out from shock , Father turned to her with a pistol in his hands , and the poor little girl wasn't far from fainting just on the spot from the shock.

"Listen to me my dear , there will be ups and downs in your life…" he made a long pause , as if choosing his words carefully , as not to shock the child too much.

"Since she's been gone , even if you are with me , it is not enough…. She will be the only one woman I'll ever be able to love , since she went , I couldn't take her off my mind , she's always been there , like a ghost , telling me she's waiting for me to come to her. Here take this letter , and let only Mr. Danteon look at it , all right dearest ?"

Bianca nodded, and she kept the letter close to herself , she plopped herself on the floor , united her hands and started saying a prayer , for the sake of Father's soul. It was pouring even harder than before , it was as if the clouds cried with her now too. As if they knew how she felt.

His hand was a little trembling , as if he wouldn't want to be too hasty , but before going away , he squatted down next to his precious one , and gave her one last kiss on her forehead , he pulled her into a warm hug , they stood like that for a good amount of time and she never wanted to let that warmth and kindness go , she needed him more than anyone , but she couldn't be selfish now , could she ?

Father whispered before he departed "May the empty space I've left in your heart , in time be occupied by someone else."

After those words… he grabbed the gun , and said "Wait for me Mary , I'm coming after you", after that he shot himself in the head , just like that .

He didn't have a pained expression , he died in Bianca's arms , he had a smile on his lips , he just loved her too much , didn't he. There were two rivers flowing , and it was raining very very hard, but it mattered not , for that as long as he was warm , she wanted to hold him , so he won't feel lonely. She just stayed there , with him , till' the very end. She was just a child , how could she possibly understand that he was never coming back ? He left her forever , and she would never see him again , never hear him again , never feel his warmth again , her worst nightmare became reality , she was all alone now.

Father's eyes were still open, but her soft hand touched them and gently closed them. She then put him on the ground , next to Mother's grave, and she sat in the middle of them..

She murmured "Now we're all together , aren't we ? Mother – Father and Bianca.. we'll always be like this , won't we ?"

She just sat there in the rain , crying , with Mother and Father , for that she lost them at such a young age. She had no friends , no other relatieves , it was just her , all alone.

"Alone … Alone … I'm all alone right now , aren't I ? But I've got Mother and Father here –she touched the area where her heart was- and here –she touched her forehead-"

It was already dark , but the rain was still pouring , as if tears wouldn't stop flowing .

"Let's go home , Mother – Father.." -

\- and she started walking , reminded herself that Father had given her a letter , and she kept safe , so the rain won't destroy it.

Bianca's world became emptier than a desert and hollow … she felt as if someone had pinned her down , and forcibly ripped her heart out of her chest and she was still alive , struggling for breath. Her eyes lost spark and color , her whole world was grey once more , and her reason for waking up every morning out of her bed , vanished. Her smile wasn't going to appear for a good while , it was gone , as if it never had been there.

She arrived at Father's estate , and everyone was asking about the old Lord Winters , and where had he gone. And then with a trembling voice and tears finding their flow again from her jewel's , she simply said "He's gone , he wanted to be with Mother than with me…" , and Bianca collapsed on the floor , right after that sentence , holding the letter addressed to her , tightly to her chest , as if her life depended on it.

2 DAYS LATER

"The Mistress is awake, the Mistress is awake , everyone prepare , and do not mention our Lord.." the lead Maid was instructing all the butlers and maids , since everyone had been worried sick about Mistress Bianca , since the shock probably was very big.

The jewels were wide awake , scanning the room for the letter , since it was their duty to read it , until they suddenly turned to stare at the door , and a pair of lovely ears heard a soft knock at the door.

"Do come in." she said dully , no emotion , it was almost robotic , but she said it in a polite manner , she tried to be as polite as she could.

You could hear someone rotating the doorknob and with a soft and delicate thud , opened the door and the delicate jewels met a pair of known deep emerald eyes.

"Miss Winters" he begun ", we must discuss Lord Winters's will , the letter he handed you was a will , you should read it , the man left you all he ever owned , I'm sure he loved- a great lot .." and so he finished..

"I'm sure he did." She spat out the words nonchalantly " Oh dear , where are my manners , have a seat Mr. Danteon , make yourself at home"

He handed Bianca the letter , and thus .. she started reading

" _Hereby , I , Lord Geraldo Winters , leave every penny , every pound , every dollar , every euro , yen , cent to my daughter , Young Lady Bianca Winters._

 _I leave her the sums of:_

 _80,000,000,000$ ; 50,000,000€ ; 80,000,000,000¥ and 30,000,000£. I also leave my daughter all the estates , companies , actions , lands , everything I've owned , and I'd also like to ask her personally to not neglect herself and care for money , I have worked very hard for the money I've left you Bianca , live , spend it without having to think twice , build a house , family , take your time with your studies , start your own business and never stop hoping ._

 _Goodbye my dearest and only daughter , me and Mother will be waiting for you , but do not come too soon , take your time to smell the roses on your way to us."_

She was in tears , they've lived a normal life until now , she knew nothing of this much money , and she did not know what to do with it , but one thing she surely knew was that she will NOT disappoint Father , she will make the right choices.

"Mr. Danteon , may I ask something of you ? I wish to be enrolled in Ouran Middle School , that is in Japan , Tokyo . I wish to enroll next year , until then , bring me Japanese , Chinese , Russian , Italian , Spanish , German and other language tutors . I do also need physics , chemistry and math tutors . And they need to be the ones for high school , I will enter as someone with little money and with parents that are a bunch of nobodies , I do want most of the files talking about my heritage taken and be locked somewhere safe , all right ?"

"Yes Lady Winters , as you please , I shall help you happly.." responded Danteon , without a hint of hesitation .

"You do understand , Mr. Danteon , when I will enroll Ouran , I need you to act as my guardian , since everybody who's somebody knows already of Father's death." said Bianca , and if looks could kill , Mr. Danteon would've died several times already since the beginning of their conversation.

He was calm and calculated , although every maid and butler suspected him of wanting to steal young Mistresse's networth , he had no such intensions whatsoever. Money was definetlly not a problem for him , since he was the lawyer of anybody who was _SOMEBODY_ in the world of rich and famous.

'I need to be strong and pull through , Father and Mother would want it , wouldn't they ?I'm not going to spend the money , it won't last forever now , will it ? Hm…' she had a thoughtful expression , as if she was debating her whole life , the innocent sweet girl , she was gone.. right now in those sheets , on that girly bed , there was standing not a child , but a young adult , somebody who was thoughtful of their life and that wasted no time.

ONE YEAR LATER

It was june , and a special one for our beloved , one year later , she found herself waiting at the airport gate , nervous and curious at the same time. Meanwhile waiting for the plane , she softly opened her bag , and got out of it a notebook , and she started writing things she observed in there , such as:

'People in an airport always rushed'

'Danteon looks aquainteced with airports and he looks like he knows this one very well'

'I've encountered lots of family friends here , they all gave me their condoleances and wished me luck in school.'

'I see a lot of people , and I understand that I'm not the only person who's lost her family , or who's lost something precious to her , every person I see on the walking infront of me right now is different , they think different , they all feel different , even a pair of twins who look exactly the same , are totally different..'

While they waited in the V.I.P. lounge for the private jet to arrive, Danteon was worrying 'What if Bianca won't fit in there? After all she was raised with the idea that she wasn't rich , and after her father's death , she discovers that everyone knows her name and who her family was.. I mean , it's an elite school , what if she won't fit in there , after all , she's a pretty normal girl..' and so he thought and thought about endless possibilities , since he never had any kids , he cared for her as he would for a daughter of his own .

'I wonder… will I be the only foreigner in the school? I mean, I've read a lot of books on Japanese culture and everything, but I surely stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd with my eyes and with my blonde-almost white hair, and my rosy skin doesn't really look Japanese at all , but I'll try to fit in , who knows , maybe I'll even meet people willing to talk to me.'

The jet was here, and it was there sooner than it was expected to arrive, Danteon went and broke Bianca out from a trance of thinking, and reassured her she's going to fit in , just fine , but that's what he too had hoped for her , he knew he won't be there for her , he knew he was too busy to be the kind of father that comes every night home to dinner for her , but he trusted her that she'd find some friends quickly and occupy her thoughts and mind , but the thing was that Bianca made other plans for her life.

12 HOURS LATER

They were in a private airport in Tokyo, and they were waiting for their limousine to arrive, so they could go to the condo Bianca owned in Hiroo, and the jet lag got to both of them pretty quickly, since they both were tired and felt like they could sleep for the next year.

Once they arrived at the condo, Danteon had something to share with Bianca, and thus started "Bianca, after tomorrow when I sign you in for Ouran, I cannot come very often, I will come rarely to see you , and anytime you need a signature on something , send me the document and I'll see what I can do. I hope you will be a strong girl and make lots of friends, all right?"

Bianca just nodded and went straight to her room, took a hot shower for about 30 minutes, put her fluffy pajamas on and went straight into bed, and just sat onto it, just brooding about tomorrow. She had a few maids and some butlers at her condo, since it was pretty big, but she didn't knew how lonely would it be without Mr. Danteon , since she was always used to having somebody by her side , no matter what.

'I guess I'll just have to get used to being alone, won't I ?' and that's the moment when a warm and salty tear rolled softly on her pale cheek , and that tear alone meant Bianca was slowly starting to break and somewhere along the way she forgot that she didn't want to care for anyone anymore .

NEXT DAY

"Good morning" greeted she the sleepy man, "Today we need to do some shopping, and I have other errands I have to do, if you do not mind, accompany me? But first thing's first, we'll go get breakfast, and then visit Ouran so I can enroll myself."

"All right we'll do that, you have 30 minutes to get ready." Said he, and Bianca called about 3 maids to help her get ready, since she did not know how to dress to impress .

The maids dressed Bianca in a black mini-skirt, a white shirt with a white bow, white laced knee highs , a pair of black boots that went up till' her ankle and her soft silky hair was made into 2 un-braided ponytails. As for make-up, the maids used a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and the last touch were 2 little white bows for her ponytails. Her bangs were straight and even, and she was ready to go in less than 30 minutes. She bowed in respect and thankfulness to her maids, and went to wait for her escort , Danteon.

Danteon when he saw her, he smiled and thought to himself 'Now that's how my daughter would dress.'

"You look beautiful Miss Winters –"complimented he "-mind my dull self?"

"Not at all" she smiled, it was a fake smile, to hide her loneliness, but it was practiced, so Danteon wouldn't bat an eye or get suspicious.'

They called a limousine outside, and ordered the driver, to go to Ouran Academy, of course, there was a little bit of traffic , but they've made it in time. When they had arrived, Danteone's phone began to ring

"I'm sorry sweetheart , I have to take this." And he started walking away, and put the phone to his ear.

"It's all right , don't worry" and she smiled again that fake smile , as if nothing was wrong "I'll meet you in Chairmain Suoh's office , we have already called him , announcing him we're coming." but she hadn't seen Danteone had already walked off with his phone.

'Well , let's do this , I mean , how hard can it be to find the chairman's office , if I cannot find it , I'll just ask a student.' thought she , and started walking with confidence , impeccable position and all the students were in lunch break , since the school year was still going on , but it was close to summer break. Bianca could hear boys whispering about her and girls giggling, all the eyes were on her. Everyone could easily tell she was a foreigner, and everyone thought she was a walking doll , that's how perfect she looked.

"Excuse me.." said a girl shyly to Bianca , and she turned softly to face her and showed her a kind smile.

"Yes? How may I help you?" spoke a sweet honey-like voice, and thus Bianca seemed even more doll-ish.

"Well, you see, me and my friend would like to take a picture with you, if it does not bother you." Said the girl blushing, as if she felt inferior to Bianca, and tried to give the best smile she had.

"Of course it doesn't bother me, but are you sure you want me to ruin your precious picture with your friend?" said Bianca , looking up at the girl.

'She certainly looks like a high schooler , maybe she's in 1st or 2nd year , after I take the picture with her and her friend , I might as well ask her where the Chairman's office is.'

The girl blushed even wilder than before and said "Of course not! Please don't think you ruin mine and my friend's picture , I came here to ask you , so it means I want you in the picture." and by the end of the speech , the girl was as red as a tomato , and she tried to hide her cheeks with her hands , since she felt so embarrassed.

Bianca reached out, and grabbed the girl's hands from her cheeks and told her "Don't do that , you look very cute when you blush." and smiled.

"I'm Furosawa Haruka , I'm a 1st year high school student of Ouran High School and I'm in class 10C." and so she introduced herself.

"Hello Furosawa-san, I'm Winters Bianca , but you may call me Bie-chan , if you do not mind . I am just enrolling Ouran Middle School, I'm in last year of Middle School , andI will be in class 1A." and so Bianca introduced herself for the first time to someone.

"You don't mean, THE Winters Bianca , do you ?!" said the girl shocked.

"Oh my, I think you've heard of my family's World Trade Centers and chain of hotels and resorts probably , but don't treat me with so much respect just because of that , my family did that , I didn't help with it , so Mother and Father earned your respect , not me sincerely."

The girl was squeaking so hard, she almost remained without air to breathe. Bianca tried to calm her down and everything, but it was all in vain, the girl just loved Bianca already too much probably.

"Let's take the picture now, all right? Than after that, may I ask a favor from you , if you do not mind ?" asked Bianca , a little … shy.

"Of course not, Bie-chan ! Count on me and on my friend!" said the girl, reassuring Bianca , there was no favor she couldn't fulfill for her.

After Haruka and Bianca took the picture together, Bianca prepared herself to ask for the favor.

"Well , you see Furosawa-san , I'm in a little bit of trouble here , would you please tell me where the Chairman's office is , I'm in kind of a hurry after our long talk , you see." said Bianca , all flustered from asking for help.

"Oh my , I'm so sorry , I promise I will make it up to you Bie-chan, count on me! Well , the Chairman's office is in the main building , on the last floor, it is behind two big wooden doors , you cannot miss them! See ya around Bie-chan." As Bianca started to run , the girl waved her goodbye , so Bianca did, and something tells me they were going get along just fine.

'I'm so late for the meeting, Danteone's going to kill me now." Bianca was running so fast , since the main building was pretty far, and as she reached it , she stayed 2 seconds to regain her breath , and made a run for it. She climbed 2 floors , and while she was climbing on the stairs to the third one, she bumped into something , or rather someone , and the impact send her crashing on the stairs.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled she , and scared the someone who she bumped into , or rather someone's. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't alone, so she got up and inspected to see who she had crashed into. On the floor there were 2 pairs of amber eyes , that inspected Bianca , and both of them were somewhat surprised , since both pairs of eyes never had seen such unique colors for eyes.

"Oh God, what have I done? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to curse at you two or startle you, I thought I had bumped into a pillar or something, please forgive me." Bianca bowed her head deeply in shame , while the other two still had been shocked from the impact.

"It's all right." The two twins said in unison. "Are you all right?" and again they had said something in unison, it's like they tried to be one entity, when they were two.

"Yes, I'm all right, thank you for asking. My name is Winters Bianca, I will attend Ouran Middle School after summer break and I will be in class 1A, if I have cause you two any inconvenience, please let me know." And she bowed her head deeply again in respect.

The twins smirked at each other, as if they could read each other's thoughts about the girl, and suddenly one spoke "I am Hikaru Hitachiin –" and the other one continued "- and I am Kaoru Hitachiin." And after that they said in unison "And we are the Hitachiin brothers, we'll be in your class when you join, we hope to get along with you." and the smirks did not wipe off their faces, they only got wider.

"I do also hope to get along with you, not if you'll excuse me Hitachiin-sans , I need to get to the Chairman's office."Bianca said politely , but the twin's game did not end there , it only had begun.

"Why don't we escort you there? Right Kaoru? We cannot just let her get lost or crash into someone again now , can we?" said Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in approval.

"Oh my ,you two are very gentleman-like , thank you very much, but –" Bianca had no time to finish her sentence , since she was cut off by a set of handsome twins that stood one at each side of hers and started walking to the chairman's office.

The walk was very very quiet , which bothered Hikaru and Kaoru the most , they had no chances to tease the foreign beauty , even though she spoke Japanese perfectly , you could hear a hint of European accent in her talk. Bianca worried herself sick , she did not want to make a bad impression to the Chairman , if Danteon was there and she wasn't , she would've embarrassed herself badly , she blushed wildly at the thought of the two adults staring at her very angry and disappointed she wasn't on time. At the same time, the twins were looking at her blushing in unison , and gulped… they thought they were the reason of the color in the girl's cheeks , how wrong could they be.

And finally, the Chairman's office was infront of Bianca, Hikaru and Kaoru, and the doors made you feel so small , but Bianca wasn't intimidated, not even one inch.

"Well, you have my thanks for escorting me Hitachiin-sans, I hope we will get along and have a fine summer holiday and a fine school-day." and so she bowed deeply for the third time and respectfully.

"It was nothing-"said Hikaru without looking Bianca in the eye, he didn't want her to see his rosy cheeks "It really was nothing." finished Kaoru looking very flustered, and they took their leave.

"Here goes nothing-"and so Bianca knocked on the door gently, and hear a soft "Come in." from within the office. She gulped, and bit her lip in nervousness, with a soft thud, she opened the door gently and said her greetings to the Chairman, and to the blonde boy who resembled the Suoh Chairman a little bit.

"Good afternoon Chairman , my name is Winters Bianca, and I am the new student, I will be in Ouran Middle School 9th grade, in class 1A, I was told." the old man took a moment to recognize you, and than showed Bianca a soft smile, that warmed her heart up.

"I am Suoh Yuzuru, Chairman of Ouran Academy, and you may see this young lad next to me, he is my son, Suoh Tamaki, if you will need anything, please ask him on my behalf, I'm sure he would not mind."

The young boy bowed deeply to Bianca, lifted her hand to his hands and then kissed it gently. Yuzuru was watching both youngsters flattering and smiling at each other, and an idea had come into his mind, how about trying to matchmake those two, since they looked to perfect together and both of them were new to Japan, and so the old man smiled happly.

"My son has just arrived today from France, and he is one year older than yourself, Miss Winters. I have read in your file that you are half French and half Belgian, since you know French, I'm sure you could help my son brush up his Japanese, right?"

"Of course, it would be my please to be of help-" and so Bianca turned to Tamaki and asked him

"Es-tu libre ce jour férié pour les Japonais leçons?"(Are you free this holiday for Japanese lessons?) asked she with a soft smile on, probably her first real smile since a while ago.

And so, they began speaking in French with each other, and Bianca found him quite pleasant to be around actually. Of course , the chairman lied about his son just coming to Japan , his son lived for one year already in Japan , but apparently still did not talk Japanese to the level of that girl, so he just thought he'd just give those two a tryout for the summer break.

"Excuse me Tamaki, but do you know a good place where to get breakfast?" smiled Bianca softly to a thoughtful Tamaki.

"Oh ya!" he snapped his fingers "How about a place where they serve European breakfast? I go there every time I feel homesick! They have the best breakfast in Tokyo! Let's go right now!" said a fired-up Tamaki to a dumbfound Bianca, and then he took her hand and made a run for her car waiting outside.

"Wait Tamaki, don't you have classes after this break?! I cannot allow you to miss any classes, I'd feel very guilty!" said Bianca, somewhat embarrassed that she would cause him so much trouble.

"You don't need to feel guilty, this was the last day of school anyway, summer break starts tomorrow!" smiled Tamaki, and it wasn't one of Bianca's fake smiles, it was carefree and childish.

AT BREAKFAST

Bianca was looking at the menu, while Tamaki already knew what he wanted. For him to have breakfast with someone felt nostalgic, since he did not live in the main estate because of his grandmother, and so he lived in a secondary estate, all alone…

"I think I'll have some blueberry waffles and some jus d'orange." and suddenly, Bianca felt so embarrassed, she did not know how to say orange juice in Japanese, and she ended up saying it in French, what a cliché for her as a teacher.

"Your French accent is pretty good, where did you learn how to talk?" asked Tamaki, willing to do some breakfast chitchat.

"Well, French was my second language, my first one was German, you see, I lived half of my life in the German parts of Belgium, and then I've moved to Paris with…" Bianca paused remembering, and so a tear slid down her hot cheek, and she felt 'Vulnerable… I probably look so vulnerable and pathetic to him.'

She wiped her tear and showed Tamaki another fake smile, and Tamaki asked her with a soft voice "I know what you mean, some memories hurt you but you don't need to focus only on the bad memories, there were good times too, right?" and for the first time Bianca realized something, she only focused on the fact that she will be alone and lonely, but she never looked infront of her… right now she wasn't eating alone, and she deffinetly did not feel as lonely as she thought she would feel without Danteone.

"Thank you for eating with me Tamaki…" whispered softly Bianca, and then she continued "I wish not to bother you further, so I'll take my leave, I have some errands to run around town, I'll take you home if you want.." and so she smiled again softly but it still wasn't real, it was fake … the smile.

"Really, you have to leave so soon?" said Tamaki with puppy eyes as Bianca nodded a little irritated "Then give me your email and phone number so we can talk all day looong!" said Tamaki confidently.

"I don't have a phone number, nor an email address, I don't even have a phone, but I'll buy one today." said the girl a little annoyed, but Tamaki was too fired up to notice that.

"Then we have to go get you the best phone ever!And after that we can talk all day looong!" said he, more fired up than ever… "and I'll pay for it since… I'm a gentleman and I've heard commoners like yourself don't really afford expensive phones." said Tamaki a little too convinced to an irritated Bianca.

"I'm not a commoner, GODDAMMIT, I KNOW I'M NOT BEAUTY QUEEN AND I'M NEW TO THIS WORLD BUT I'M NOT A COMMONER AND YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT SUOH TAMAKI, JUST YOU WAIT!" yelled and threw a tantrum a very irritated Bianca to a dumbfounded Tamaki (as usual).

"W-w-wait Bianca, I'm very sorry, very sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." said a crying Tamaki.

"Am I that dull and ugly? I'm not beauty queen, but I can't be that plain and unfashionable to look like a complete commoner. Heck I'd kill someone to be beautiful, but sadly I was born like this. Plus I have two differently colored eyes, and I hate them so much, why did one eye had to be green while the other one was blue?" cried Bianca to herself.

And Tamaki for the first time since he started talking to her that day, eyed her more carefully and saw how marvelous she looked and was speechless.

"I'm sorry I even asked, I guess I'll see you around Suoh-san." and so Bianca took her leave giving Tamaki a wry smile before turning around and never looking back.

'What have I done? I've hurt a girl's feelings.' Thought Tamaki to himself, he felt guilty, he knew he could never talk to Bianca again without remembering this day, and her eyes almost crying because of his inability to answer on the spot. And so Tamaki went home to sulk and to think his through everything that happened, he definetly wanted to be friends with Bianca, since she was the only foreigner he'd met since a year ago in Japan, but what good could their friendship do to her, his father already lied to her that he too, was new to Japan, but he was there already for one year, and he knew he might have no time for her next year, since he and his best friend, Kyoya Ootori had already plans to make a club. And they already had got everyone they had in mind to agree to be in their club. He thought to himself that maybe, Kyoya could help him with Bianca, since he was very smart.

IN THE LIMOUSINE, BIANCA WAS ALONE SINCE SHE LEFT TAMAKI AT THE RESTAURANT

'I knew I'm no good, I knew that all along, but why does it hurt so much? Were Hikaru and Kaoru also staring at me because I was ugly? Did Tamaki talk with me out of pity? I'm really no good, It's only my first day and I get attached to all these weird guys, I shouldn't even care in the first place, it's none of my business what opinions they have about me anyways, I just met them.' and so warm tears started flowing in Bianca's eyes till they didn't fit all, and one by one, they started rolling on her warm cheek.

"We've arrived in the shopping district Mistress. Here is my card, call me when you're done so I can come pick you up." said the driver with a soft smile on his face "And do not cry young mistress, it does not suit young and beautiful ladies to cry, you should always wear a smile on your lips." and so Bianca regained a little bit of her confidence in herself, because of one small sentence, her world brightened up a little bit.

Bianca went in all brand shops, since they were all very familiar to her, she was raised with these clothes in her closet. No other shops were really interesting to her, until one big name popped up above a shop the size of a mall, and it looked like high end brand, above the shop it was written "Yuzuha **Hitachiin** , so that's where their wealth and fame comes from, heh…" and that's how Bianca found her new favorite shop.

MEANWHILE TAMAKI WAS AT HIS BEST FRIEND'S HOUSE **AGAIN**

"Well, I wouldn't have been surprised that you thought she was a commoner if you did not know her family name, however-" Kyoya raised his glasses up to the bridge of his nose "-even the smallest businessman knows about the world-famous Winters World Trading Centers, they're some of the tallest buildings in the world, and probably on the second place of the busiest places on Earth. Would you mind, Tamaki, if I too met Bianca?" said Kyoya with a fake smile on his lips.

"Of course you can meet her Kyoya, she's the sweetest girl ever, and she's really beautiful too, she looks just like a real princess. And I've never seen eyes like hers in my life!"

"How about we invite her tomorrow to go with us out? Maybe you can make up to her for what impression you gave her." said Kyoya, but he still was at the thought that maybe Bianca wasn't going to even show up anyway, if she truly was mad at Tamaki.

IN THE HITACHIIN SHOP

"Hm, I wonder if this'll look good on me, maybe? Oh, but I've never really been the kind of girl to wear rompers." And so she started making styles for herself, and all the shop employees (that we're girls, of course) helped her, they loved how she looked and all of the sudden, they made her walk in different clothes, and all the shop got crowded with rich people admiring Bianca's small and spontaneous fashion show.

"Oh my GOSH, you are totally adorable Bie-chan, I wish I looked like you!" said all the girls while all the boys blushed and talked between them, everybody could see Bianca was a foreigner, thus it made her more mysterious and interesting to them.

'I'm having quite the "day of my life", don't I?' thought Bianca pretty annoyed, she wanted to be called beautiful, but she hated the shower of praise, she knew all they cared about now was only how she looked, and 'They'll probably never try to get to know me as an individual. And since they know my name, they probably know about my family too, I'll just pay for the clothes, and I'll get done with it, I need to go buy a phone, a tablet and a laptop too, and I might as well just need to buy dinner too, since I don't feel like dinning in town now. I'll probably just look like an idiot dinning alone. I guess I still haven't got used to being alone.'

A FEW HOURS LATER

As Bianca was making her way to her limousine, so she could go home after a long day, something happened. Someone shouted after her the words

"Wait, don't go!"

She turned around and was very surprised at the sight, she couldn't believe her eyes…

It was…


End file.
